


【双黄】温度

by koualiang



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koualiang/pseuds/koualiang
Summary: 法医磊X警察渤，年龄设定为二十出头，渤儿22岁，磊磊28。





	【双黄】温度

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界，与真人无关。

 

 

  
黄磊从医院里出来，觉得眼睛被太阳晃了一下，有点晕。  
今天北京的天空很蓝，是几十年前百废待兴人人充满干劲的那种蓝。天空中浮了几片白云，隐隐地透着那一大块蔚蓝色。  
是个好天气。  
他想着，走到没人的地方点了一支烟。  
如果是雨天就更好了，这样他还能名正言顺的露出那么一丝难过或者担心。

他探望的人叫黄渤。是个刚进入刑警队的菜鸟。  
菜，却是个聪明的鸟，就是太莽撞了。工作没一个星期就赶上了件爆炸案，队长正联系爆破组拆弹的时候，他无视命令，自己拿出随身带的剪刀研究起来。这不是个很复杂的炸弹，起码表面上看起来是这样的，所以他很幸运的在倒计时结束前两分钟就终止了炸弹。但他不知道这层楼里还有另一个，当其中一个炸弹被拆除的时候，另一个就会马上被引爆。现场五个人，伤得最重的现在还在昏迷中。  
黄磊熄灭了烟头，快步走到停车场。  
他还有两个尸体要检验，不能在这里待太久。

 

黄渤有点头晕。医生说是爆炸的冲击波造成的轻微脑震荡，很快就能好，肩头的伤也是，今天观察没有问题了之后就可以出院了。  
他点点头，脑子里却是黄磊方才对他说的那些话。  
交往两个月，他第一次看到那人发火。但他没有破口大骂，甚至没有一个脏字，他的语气依旧很冷静，条理清晰的告诉他他可能受到的处分。黄渤躺在床上盯着他唇边的痣，后知后觉的想，他生气了。  
黄磊很有趣。首先他是个法医，板着脸很少笑，看上去对一切都漠不关心。黄渤把这种行为解释为法医的通病，毕竟没有人能在看过那么多尸体之后还保持人格的正常。其次他曾经是他的邻居，半个发小。这个事情还有待考证，如果黄磊所说属实，那那个时候他应该只有两岁，不具备记忆的能力，更何况他没几个月就搬离那个地方了。最后，黄磊是他男朋友，和他法医那面不同，生活里黄磊简直就是居家必备好男人，上得厅堂下得厨房，满足得了胃满足得了嘴，还懂得照顾人，搭配神经大条经常健忘的自己刚刚好。最重要的是他是个儒雅的文青，喜欢端着茶缸子写尸检报告,习惯睡前读一读木心,所以刚刚黄渤才后知后觉的发现黄磊生气了，并为此感到大事不妙。

 

傍晚的时候黄渤办理了出院手续。为工伤却不能报销的医药费小小的心疼了一下。  
他给黄磊发了条短信告诉他自己出院了。过了十多分钟对方回过来简短的一个字表示自己知道了。他盯着那个字看了一会，决定把神经大条得自己拖出来将这个字解释为“我很忙，今天没法陪你了”。  
他整理好那几张收据,再次确认医院没有胡乱加一些他并没有用到的医疗器械的收费,准备离开的时候,手机再一次震动起来.  
"把药开了,再开两包无菌棉签和一瓶碘伏。"  
黄渤瘪瘪嘴，再次敲响值班护士的门。  
右肩的伤又疼了起来，他隐隐觉得他还没有做好出院的准备，否则他怎么会感到菊花也有些疼呢？

黄渤睡了个好觉。如果画面反复的噩梦算是一夜好眠的话。  
醒来的时候枕边毫不意外的没有温度，于是黄渤大大咧咧地滚过去，整齐的床单立马变得皱巴巴的。他孩子似的滚了两圈，忽视着旋转带来的头部的眩晕感和右肩的疼痛，放任自己沉浸在另一边的气味中，像是一只用气味圈属领地的犬科动物。  
小型犬科动物吸了吸鼻子，隐隐觉得昨天黄磊还是回来过了。  
准确的说，是今晨。  
黄渤光着脚走到客厅，茶几上摆着一碗清汤寡水的面。他唇边勾起一抹微笑，哼着小曲洗漱去了。

刑警支队。  
黄渤坐在椅子里发呆。明显地感觉到周围人的排斥和议论。  
这事确实只能怪他自己爱出头。明明炸弹还有些时间才会爆炸，自己却非要逞一时风光，害得在场几个人都受了伤。那栋小楼装满了易燃材料，爆炸之后，一楼的木材燃起了大火，很快就延伸到了楼上，他们五个加上被吓懵了的受害者在第三层，因为爆炸短暂的昏厥过去，醒来的时候火势已经蔓延到他们所在的楼层。他们在浓烟中摸索，等找到出口的时候，几个人身上都有了不同程度的烧伤，最严重的一走出去就晕倒了。  
黄渤本以为他会被开除。但没有。昨天黄磊跟他说的那几条处分也没有罚到他身上。他只是被停职检查一个星期。这让他心里更觉得愧疚，也夹杂了一丝疑惑。  
他隐约听到其他人说是有人找了局长，才把他的处分压到只是停职检查。可他在局里没有什么熟人，唯一认识的黄磊也只是个工作了三年的法医科主任。  
他抹了把脸，把这段回忆和疑问赶出脑海。他需要冷静，需要理智，需要诉说，需要……黄磊。  
手机震动起来，是条短信。他看了一眼发信人，谢天谢地，是黄磊。  
“来殡仪馆*。”  
他收拾好东西，如释重负一般，离开了警局。

他还是第一次来殡仪馆，所幸黄磊正站在门口等他，才避免了不必要的尴尬。  
黄磊身上还穿着法医用的白大褂，鼻梁上架着他夜里读书时用的那副眼镜，是黄渤从未见过的模样。  
“你忙完了？”  
黄渤跟着黄磊走下楼底，来到殡仪馆负一层。楼道有些阴冷，他想起了很多鬼片，计划着哪天要拉着黄磊在这里看《停尸间》。  
“忙完了，带你过来看看，反正你复职以后也要往这里跑，先熟悉一下。”  
黄渤应了一句，跟着黄磊进到一个小房间。里面的布置很简单，两张桌子，一张放了一台电脑和一摞纸，另一张摆着大大小小几个罐子，里面是一些骨骼、器官，进门右手边还有一个小沙发，沙发上凌乱地扔了几件衣服。  
“这是我办公室。”  
黄渤环视一周，怎么看怎么觉得有点阴暗。  
“这儿连个窗户都没有，你不觉得难受吗？”  
“我在局里还有个办公室，这边一般只有很忙的时候才会用上。”  
黄磊把几件衣服挂到衣架上，回过头就看到黄渤对着他翻白眼。  
“走吧，我带你去看解剖室。”  
他走上前把黄渤明显竖了一天的呆毛捋平，趁对方回过神之前把他拉出了办公室。  
“卧槽我头发乱了你怎么不提醒我！”  
黄磊在心里叹了口气，决定请几天假好好在家照顾黄渤被炸碎了的智商。

这是个很普通的解剖室，正中间一个解剖台，一侧是存放尸体的太平柜，另一侧是解剖尸体需要的各种工具。黄渤一进来就兴致勃勃的围着那些充满福尔马林的瓶瓶罐罐转，完全忘了黄磊。后者有些无奈，他把其他人都放了假，可不是在这跟他普及法医知识的。  
“我让你开的药带了没？”  
黄渤正在兴头上，敷衍地回了他一句，“在车上。”  
黄磊要了钥匙，盘算着计划去拿药，回来时却看到黄渤双眼紧闭躺在解剖台上。  
这大傻子……  
他在心里嗔骂一句，却也窃喜。  
“把衣服脱了，我给你换药。”  
黄渤没听见似的，一动不动地躺着装死。黄磊见他如此，随手拿了一把剪刀顶到他头上缠着的纱布上。  
“还跟我装死是不是？一会就把你解剖了。”  
黄渤这才笑着睁开眼，赖在台子上懒懒地说，  
“我肩膀疼，你帮我脱呗。”  
黄渤颇有些挑衅的看着黄磊慢慢笑成了一只胖狐狸。  
“那你也得先起来啊。”  
黄渤看了一眼剪刀，黄磊心领神会。  
他的手控制剪刀在黄渤身上游移，力道不轻不重地刚好能让锋利的刀尖轻触到皮肤，他剪开T恤，像是对待尸体一般小心地翻开伤口旁边的衣服。  
“烧伤、烫伤其实不应该把伤口包扎起来。”  
“那怎么，你还让我光着膀子在大街上走啊！”  
黄渤翻了个白眼，看着对方小心翼翼地拆掉他肩上的绷带。看到伤口，黄磊皱皱眉。  
“你今天是不是挤压伤口了？”  
黄渤心里一凉，想起早上有些幼稚的动作，微不可查地点点头。头上一声叹息，他感觉正在肩头动作的手变得更轻柔起来。  
“有点疼，你稍微忍忍。疼就告诉我。”  
黄磊打开一瓶碘伏，用棉棒沾了轻轻擦拭着流脓的伤口。黄渤把水泡压破了，根据流出物的浑浊程度来看，他还把自己搞感染了。黄磊心里腾起一团火，他改变主意，要让他别再这么糟践自己身体。  
“疼吗？”  
黄渤摇摇头，感觉对方又将动作放轻柔了一些。他是真的不疼，黄磊的手很稳，心也很细，会发现被很多人忽视的细节，正因为这样，他才能年纪轻轻就坐上法医室主任的位置。  
“小渤你知道吗，这把剪刀，是我平时用来剪开死者胃部，观察胃内消化状况的。”  
黄渤听到黄磊冷不丁的冒出这么一句话，吓得打了个寒颤。他没回答，知道黄磊的怒火终于要爆发了。  
“这个钢锯，是开颅用的。”  
黄磊走到放着解剖器材的台子旁边，一一介绍着他们的用法。  
“这把刀。”  
黄磊拿起一把手术刀，刀片在灯光下反射出凛冽的光。  
“小渤，你知道我听到你出事时候的第一反应是什么吗？我想到了这把刀，想到或许有一天，就像今天这样，你躺在解剖台上，而我必须用这把刀划开你的胸腔。”  
“这个。”  
他拿起一只体温计。  
“你知道是用来干什么的吗？”  
黄渤摇摇头，看着黄磊走向他，缓慢地褪下他的裤子。  
“是用来测尸体温度的。专业称‘测肛温’’。”  
黄磊握着体温计的底部，一点一点地把它深入黄渤的身体，精准的顶在前列腺的位置。  
“你在学校应该学过，尸体随着时间的推移，每过一个小时，尸体温度便会下降一度。”  
他小幅度地抽插着体温计，有节奏地按压着能带来最直接的刺激的那一点。黄渤的性器开始充血，在一次又一次的顶弄下颤巍巍地站起来。  
“死亡时间超过十小时，尸体每过一个小时就会下降0.5度。直到达到环境温度。”  
他盯着黄渤起伏的胸膛，左手覆上他的勃起，感受脉搏在自己指尖的跳动，感受黄渤在自己手心里的每一分温度变化。每一分都在提醒他，他还活着，提醒他，他面前的是他可能的一生的爱人，而不是一具尸体。  
“我再插入一次，你就会到达前列腺高潮。”  
黄磊手腕微动再次把体温计顶到那一点，黄渤压抑住破口而出的呻吟，下半身的酥麻感从那里传遍全身直击大脑。他感到从未有过的舒适。挺立的性器在双重刺激下喷射出白色的液体。黄渤终于抑制不住，把脸埋在胳膊里，呻吟出来，身体因为高潮而痉挛。  
然而黄磊依然没放过他。他将散落在黄渤胸口的白色液体抹到手指上，趁着肌肉还在松弛把手指送进对方体内，碾压着他的前列腺。  
“黄磊！”  
他的后半句被淹没在沉重的呼吸中，他看向黄磊的眼睛，他看到爱。  
前列腺高潮在黄磊的“奇妙的手指”下持续了五分钟，黄渤用他失焦的眼睛盯着黄磊，生挤出一丝理智要他改天也试试前列腺高潮。  
黄磊凑上前亲吻他，轻声在他嘴边说了句，  
“没门。”  
真是欠揍。  
黄磊捡起差点被乱动的黄渤压断的体温计，水银柱指向38度。  
“你还活着。”  
他说。调侃的语气里带着一丝恐惧地颤抖。黄渤从高潮中清醒过来，一把抱住对方。  
“对不起。”  
黄磊伸出手，回抱住赤裸地黄渤。

“黄磊，你给我找件衣服。”  
“要不你裸着回去吧。”  
“滚蛋！别以为我没看到你办公室沙发上那两件我的衣服！”

 

 

  
END  



End file.
